Communist Linux Penguin Army (Thunderbirds101)
The Communist Linux Penguin Army is a communist military faction under the command of The Supreme AI. It served in the 2011 War in the Republic of My, fighting the Democratic Radar Overseer's Society in South My from North My. The organization was formed by The Supreme AI some time before the War in the Republic of My, dedicated to spreading communism across Earth 2 and the ROFL Way Galaxy. The organization fought during several wars, most notably conquering the Republic of My, New Zealol, and the United Lols of Roflica, before the Earth 2 task force was annihilated by the IWAY Fleet during the final battle of the war. Another task force played a major part in the final part of the war in the Rofl Island Chain. An enormous task force was launched to attack Earth 2 and the entire Rofl Way Galaxy during The Great Final War. Origins Following the independence of the Republic of My from Chinom in mid-2011, The Supreme AI created an army for the purpose to oversee the republic and ensure it became completely communist. Linux Anna the Second was appointed leader of the army. A conflict rose however, after the Democratic Radar Overseer's Society was created to counter-act the Communist Linux Penguin Army. As a result, a treaty was signed to divide the Republic in two. However, recent discoveries by United Lols of Roflica spies indicate that the CLPA have been in existence for a far greater amount of time. The true army is three billion strong, and has been conquering planets around the ROFL Way Galaxy for an unknown amount of time. Suspiciously, planets around the Earth 2 solar system appear to be targeted the most frequently. War in the Republic of My Following the assassination of Linux Anna the Second by the hands of The Supreme AI, North My (under communist rule) attacked South My through a trick attack on South My, rigging a jet with explosives, crash landing it in South My territory, and exploding it while a squad of South My commandos examined the wreckage. As a result, war began. In the first few hours of the war, the Communist Linux Penguin Army led a siege in South My, following the detonation of an EMP bomb on the North-South My border. The invasion succeeded and South My fell. Sometime later, the CLPA seized control of the Orbital ROFL Laser. Following an operation to retrieve an energy crystal on Soiturranna, the laser was used to resurrect evil villains from Thunderbirds101's videos. The CLPA later reinforced Satan's armies during their invasion of the United Lols of Roflica. The army occupied all Lols west of the Moosissipi River. 2011 Defeat Towards the final days of the war, the CLPA task force on Earth 2 began suffering major losses at the hands of American retaliations. The CLPA was pushed back to the Pacific coast, where the army was annihilated in an orbital bombardment unleashed by the IWAY Fleet. The Supreme AI was later destroyed in the Battle at Earth's remnants. Return and The War in the ROFL Island Chain After The Supreme AI killed Scottyvich Baloneykov, she genetically transformed Soviet Lulz Brigade soldiers into Tux soldiers, restoring the CLPA. The CLPA took the SLB's place on the island chain. The Great Final War Despite being defeated again at the Rofl Island Chain, Operation Downfall ensured the war's continuation. However, the untimely arrival of the IWAY Fleet drove the CLPA away, leaving only scattered forces behind on Earth 2. One such unit infiltrated the abandoned space complex in Cape Canaveral, Florida, and used a ship to infiltrate the Orbital Rofl Laser. The CLPA launched a mining operation in northern Canada, but were foiled by a Roflcopter attack. In response, the CLPA launched a second operation on the planet Cryomir. The army mined out radovisium, a rare mineral used in superweapons, albeit plagued by "unforeseen consequences" when used. A cargo ship, codenamed "Delta," proceeded to Earth 2 with a large shipment of the minerals. The minerals were used to supercharge the Orbital Rofl Laser in codename Operation Oblivion. However, "unforeseen consequences" indeed followed, and chaos ensued: Microsoft Sam, Microsoft Mike, Radar Overseer Scotty, the Rofl Robot, and Tsiklon were thrown into a parallel universe four years into the past (2008); Bacon was teleported back to Earth 2; all others on the Orbital Rofl Laser were either teleported to random locations in the universe or killed. With the loss of Tsiklon and another failed attempt to destroy Earth 2, the Supreme AI flew into a rage and CLPA morale collapsed. Bacon spearheaded the resistance on Earth 2 and fought back against the CLPA, culiminating in the destruction of the Supreme AI with the use of the EAS tones cannon (an almost identical event took place in the parallel universe). With the Supreme AI destroyed and Jokermingo killed elsewhere, the crippled CLPA fled Earth 2 and scattered across the universe, with most soldiers fleeing the Rofl Way Galaxy, refusing to even remain in the same galaxy as the now-infamous Earth 2. Communist Linux Penguin Army unit types The_Supreme_AI_Wiki_Image.png|'The Supreme AI, the supreme commander' Tux_soldier.jpg|'Automatic Rifleman' Pinguinalulu-tux-the-batman-penguin-11703.png|'Covert Operator' Soldier_tux_postcard-p239689043708765694z8iat_400.jpg|'Scout' Images2.jpg|'Explosives Expert' Images3.jpg|'Infantryman' Artt-soldier-tux-g2-9541.png|'Tux Commander' DR.Tux-medium1.jpg|'Medic' Automatic Rifleman The automatic rifleman is a penguin soldier with a large chaingun or minigun. They are deadly when combined with a medic. Covert Operator The covert operator operates behind enemy lines with the ability to stay invisible for unlimited amounts of time and assassinate enemies without uncloaking. Scout The Scouts of the CLPA are taught to be the forward reconnaissance units, designed to punch through enemy lines and inflict as much damage as possible. They are only equipped with a machine gun and a knife. Explosives Expert The explosives expert uses a grenade launcher to put holes into the enemies ranks. They can also place mines or stickybombs. Mines detonate normally, but when the stickybombs detonate, they release spikes, puncturing an enemy. Infantryman The gunners are the most common of Tux soldiers. One will see them on the front lines for the most part. They are armed with two machine guns, a pistol, two grenades, and a knife. They are also considered deadly when combined with a medic. Commander The commanders are the ones who carry out orders to the lower classes of the army. They are armed with a few pistols, and a knife. They will only fight if commanding in combat. The most prominent commander is Commander Ubuntux. Medic The medics are considered a deadly class, despite their lack of weaponry. They are specially trained to heal in combat, using pill bombs to heal. They are armed with a lot of pill bombs. When the pill bombs explode, they release healing gas into the air. Category:Antagonists Category:Factions Category:Thunderbirds101 storyline